


Boldly Going

by debirlfan



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denny and Alan dress for success, or for Halloween, whichever comes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldly Going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“I really don't know why we couldn't have gone as flamingos again, Denny.”

“That damn thing itched,” Denny answered, tugging down the tunic he was wearing as it started to ride up. It was at least half a size too small, and looked as if it might surrender to Denny's ample frame and tear at any moment. “Not to mention bruising my beak every time I went through a doorway. Or the trail of feathers that followed us everywhere.”

Alan made a non-committal sound in answer. It was probably just as well. Denny had managed to scorch more than a few feathers with the ash from his cigar, enough to make Alan wonder just how fire-retardant the costumes really were. While he certainly didn't mind bringing a good lawsuit, Alan had no desire to see Denny flambe. 

“So how on earth did you come up with these?” Alan scowled at his reflection in the mirror, eying the oddly cut wig he was wearing. Denny's costume primarily consisted of the tunic and a pair of black pants, while he was the one stuck with the wig and the garish makeup. _Sometimes he questioned the things he did in the name of friendship._

“The girl at the costume store. It was her recommendation. She thought I really looked the part. It was either this, or a police uniform. Said something about a hooker. I think she was suggesting that I could have dressed you up as a hooker that I was taking in to the station.”

Alan wasn't sure whether the prostitute costume would have been better or worse, but Denny in a police uniform undoubtedly would have resulted in impersonating an officer charges being filed before the evening was over. “If those were the choices, I won't complain.” He took another look at his reflection. “Although I do think my left ear is sagging.” He twisted his neck to get a better look, comparing the two pointed elf ears.

“Here, let me fix it. We can't have your ear falling off. What would the paralegals think?” Denny closed the gap between them. Alan felt an uncomfortable pinching, followed closely by Denny stepping back to give a satisfied nod. “That will do it.” That nod was closely followed by a scowl. “Damn, now I've got this shit on me.” Denny grabbed a towel and started scrubbing the greenish makeup off of his hands.

Alan refrained from mentioning that the shit in question was, quite literally, covering most of his face and hands. He noted the difficulty Denny was having removing the stain from his hands. “I hope it comes off, or we're going to get some awfully strange looks from Judge Franklin in the morning.”

“Let the old windbag think we've got the plague. If he thinks he might catch something he'll rule in our favor and throw us out of there.” Denny grinned. “Actually, that might not be such a bad idea. Make it a point to cough on him.”

“Thanks, but I'll pass.” Alan glanced at the clock. It was almost party time. “Shall we go see what Shirley and Carl are wearing?”

“I already know. They're going as Bill and Hillary. I think it's cheating. If you're going to go to a Halloween party, you should actually have to go out and get a costume. Shirley already had the pants suit.”

“I'm sure they'll make a fetching couple.” Alan edged toward the door. "Remind me again. Just who are we supposed to be?"

"You're Sprock. Spork? Something like that. And I'm Captain James B. Kurt, of the Spaceship Enterpride." Denny answered, saying the latter with the same tone and reverence he used for his own name.

That didn't sound quite right, but Alan wasn't about to argue. “So, Captain, are we ready?”

Opening the office door, Denny struck a pose. “Captain Thames P. Kwirk, boldly going, something something. . . . Nah, forget it. It's more fun being Denny Crane. Come on Alan, let's go find Carl and play pin the tail on the donkey.”

-The End-


End file.
